


Judge, Jury and Executioner

by dearjayycee



Series: I'm i never gunna finish these (Works up for Adoption) [11]
Category: Dexter (TV), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Serial Killer Sherlock Holmes, Serial Killers, Sherlock is a Mess, Sherlock isn't a psychopath, Sherlock isnt a sociopath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:35:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26391298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearjayycee/pseuds/dearjayycee
Summary: There’s a certain rush that comes from killing. The first time is always the best and then you spend years chasing at the heels of a memory. Wishing, always, that it would be as sweet.He chased it like a man running from death, well, a normal man. Sherlock embraced death, guided it to others willingly. Of course, they were always deserving of it. Murders, rapists, pedophiles. None of the petty criminals the police wasted their time with.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: I'm i never gunna finish these (Works up for Adoption) [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1494713
Kudos: 6





	Judge, Jury and Executioner

##  **This plot idea contains: Murder.**

**Angst Level: 8/10**

**Happy Ending (?)**

****Pairing(s): John/Sherlock****

**Please also note that this plot idea and the short written section were done when I was much younger and I am posting them exactly like I wrote them at the time. There will be spelling/grammar mistakes, rambling, and sections that might not convey the sensitive nature of this topic. I have grown a lot since I wrote this and know I am sorry if anything in them upsets you.**

**PLOT:**

  * Like Sherlock as Dexter and he meets John because someone murdered Mary and Sherlock kills that man. And at the end Sherlock tells John but John just goes "I know"
  * John loves Sherlock no matter what. 
  * Sherlock isn't a sociopath or psychopath. He is an empath. 
  * Before he kills each person he goes to the grave of their victims (if they are dead) and promises them that they will be avenged, leaving flowers. 
  * If the victims are still alive Sherlock anonymously sends them a letter saying that their abuser is now gone and they need not worry about it. He also gives them money (not sure exactly how he gets it? by selling the rapist ects items?). And a recommendation to a therapist if needed. 
  * If the victims are murdered and still missing he finds their body and returns it to the family. 
  * “There’s a certain rush that comes from killing. The first time is always the best and then you spend years chasing at the heels of a memory. Wishing, always, that it would be as sweet.”
  * Mycroft plays the role of Dexter’s dad
  * When Sherlock was younger he noticed a man who had just committed murder and he knew he had to kill that man. The skull he keeps on his mantel is the victim’s skull.
  * Killing is a compulsion, once he sees it he can’t get it out of his mind until the persons dead, can't stop thinking about what will happen if he do it soon. if they will hurt someone else. 



There’s a certain rush that comes from killing. The first time is always the best and then you spend years chasing at the heels of a memory. Wishing, always, that it would be as sweet. 

He chased it like a man running from death, well, a normal man. Sherlock embraced death, guided it to others willingly. Of course, they were always deserving of it. Murders, rapists, pedophiles. None of the petty criminals the police wasted their time with.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to adopt this story let me know.


End file.
